La saga de Afrodita: Una batalla de sentimientos
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Capitulo III: ...—¿A…Afrodita? – atino a decir. La deidad sonrió y la invito a verse nuevamente en el espejo. —¿Realmente te crees mejor que yo?...Que te hayas salvado del juicio de los hombres no significa que estés exenta del castigo de los dioses…
1. Capitulo I: Una Nueva Oportunidad

Los caballeros del Zodiaco

Una Batalla de sentimientos:

La Saga de Afrodita

**Capítulo 1**:

Era un atardecer sin igual. Una fina línea oscura se divisaba en el horizonte, mezclándose con el oscuro mar Jónico mientras en el resto del cielo se difuminaban diversos tonos rosas y anaranjados. Llevaba tres meses desde que había vuelto a la vida y sin duda era la mejor puesta de sol que había visto hasta los momentos. Kanon se encontraba sentado en la playa, bajo la sombra de una palmera mientras el viento movía con pereza su cabello haciendo un ritmo con el vaivén de las olas; no apartaba sus ojos de la espuma que se formaba a la orilla de la playa, debido al choque de las olas, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia.

Hacía tres meses su cuerpo se encontraba en el santuario de Atenea, junto con el resto de los caballeros dorados. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo había vuelto a la vida pero sin duda era otro capricho más de los dioses. Poco a poco logro incorporarse, cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía, no tenía muchas energías y ni siquiera el mismo podía sentir su cosmos. Sabiendo que era un blanco fácil decido echar un vistazo al lugar, para al menos saber si estaba con enemigos o aliados; no tardo más que un par de segundos en reconocer el santuario, lo conocía como la palma de su mano y aun sin haber estado por más de una década podía presumir que conocía cada salón, camino y pasadizo del lugar. A un par de metros de él, pudo distinguir varios cuerpos, miro a todos lados y estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie apoyándose en una columna, los identifico a cada uno de ellos. Sus compañeros de batalla se encontraban a sus pies, todos inconscientes pero esperaba que estuvieran vivos, después de todo ¿si él lo estaba, porque ellos no? Sus ojos verdes recorrieron nuevamente el lugar y sin proponérselo, su mirada se detuvo al ver una persona idéntica a él. Su rostro dormido reflejaba paz, la misma que lo había destacado cuando eran unos niños, ni un dejo de culpa ocupaba sus facciones. Y a unos cuantos metros de él, cerca de la escalinata que daba comienzo al recorrido de las doce casas, observo las doce armaduras doradas. No las contemplo todas, como lo había hecho con sus compañeros, sino que su vista se fijó exclusivamente en la armadura del tercer templo.

Después de un momento se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas? – la voz ronca de Milo resonó en el lugar. Kanon lo miro sobre su hombro, con una expresión impasible. – mejor dicho, ¿Por qué te vas?

-Son doce armaduras, son doce caballeros. – contesto, al mismo tiempo que seguía su camino.

Milo no pregunto nada más y Kanon lo agradeció internamente. A los pocos minutos ya había dejado atrás el coliseo, sentía como todo su cuerpo volvía a responder.

Un sonido bastante melodioso llego a sus oídos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Cerró sus ojos escuchando la canción y una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro.

Después de todo lo habían encontrado.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, dudo que te mandaran solo a tocar una canción. - Espeto. La música ceso al instante.

-Siempre tan intuitivo. – se burló Sorrento, dejando a un lado su flauta. – Me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte. Tu cosmos no se ha recuperado ni en un diez por ciento, por lo que supongo que no has tenido el cuidado adecuado.

-No soy una princesa que necesite de eso. – reclamo, ofendido por las palabras del marina. – pero vuelvo a tocar el primer punto… ¿Qué quieres? – esta vez Kanon volteo a ver a Sorrento, quien llevaba puesta sus escamas, con una mirada amenazante esperando que entendiera que no estaba para bromas.

-El señor Poseidón desea hablar contigo – Sorrento se acercó y le extendió una mano. – Sabes que te llevare quieras o no.

Aun con una mueca de fastidio, Kanon tomo la mano del general marino y con ese simple contacto el cosmos del chico lo envolvió y una luz lo rodeo. Tan rápido como comenzó, termino. Y ahora Kanon ya no estaba más en la playa disfrutando del atardecer, ahora se encontraba en la Atlantis, en los dominios del dios del mar. El pilar principal, se alzaba imponente frente a él. Sorrento lo encamino, cruzando los diferentes salones que se encontraban en el Santuario de Poseidón. Hasta detenerse al lado de una puerta, con un elaborado tridente como decoración, Kanon abrió la puerta y siguió caminando. Sus pasos resonaban en el lugar, y miraba firmemente a Julián, al llegar al inicio de la escalinata se detuvo y se inclinó apoyándose en una rodilla y bajo levemente su rostro, en forma de respeto, esperando que él hablara.

-Kanon, que interesante vida la tuya. – comento Julián con mucha tranquilidad, como si retomara una conversación anterior. – Eres tan poco predecible, realmente no pensé que vinieras hasta aquí sin oponer un poco de resistencia, aunque claro, el hecho de que estés tan débil puede influir. – Kanon apretó fuertemente su puño para intentar contenerse, al parecer todos disfrutaban recalcarle ese pequeño detalle. Aun así no era tonto y sabía que un movimiento en falso alertaría a Sorrento, si le podía dar un par de puñetazos pero con esa flauta maldita, no tenía oportunidad. – pero eso no es lo importante en estos momentos. – el gemelo levanto el rostro sin comprender. – Siempre pensé que solamente le eras fiel a tus propios intereses, pero moriste por una diosa a la que no tenías necesidad de proteger.

-No me gusta deberle favores a nadie. – comento con una sonrisa altanera y Julián no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa. – y tampoco pienso dar explicaciones de mis actos.

-¿Y esa favor incluía redimirte ante toda la orden de Santos de Atena? – pregunto ignorando la mitad del comentario del peli azul. Aunque en su tono había burla, rápidamente cambio y su rostro volvió a ser serio. Entrelazo sus manos a la altura del mentón. – y aun así no te quedaste con ellos.

-El caballero de Géminis ha regresado, no hay necesidad que siga ocupando su lugar.

-Tienes razón, tal vez tu destino no era portar esa armadura. –Julián suspiro con pesadez y Kanon lo miraba intrigado. – yo aún tengo una armadura sin dueño. – dijo de pronto Julián, analizando cada reacción de Kanon.

El guerrero se sobresaltó ante tal anuncio, ciertamente el ofrecimiento de las escamas del Dragón Marino no estaba ni remotamente cerca de las opciones que tenía para ese encuentro, aun así no dijo nada y después del primer sobresalto, su rostro se volvió tan estoico como al principio. – He revivido a mis guerreros y reconstruiré los pilares, y aparte de ti, nadie más ha reclamado las escamas que protegen al Atlántico norte.

-¿Sabes que puedo volverte a traicionar? – declaro Kanon.

-No lo creo, ahora estoy completamente despierto y lo que dice por Atena dice mucho de ti. – El dejo de burla, irrito a Kanon en sobremanera, pero aun así rio ante el comentario, poniéndose de pie, decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

-Estas creyendo lo que quieres; solo aceptando la armadura me volvería a convertir en traidor.

-Tengo una idea para solucionar eso. – Poseidón se acomodó de una manera relajada, la falta al protocolo por parte de Kanon en lugar de molestarle, le parecía interesante. – Sorrento te acompañara hasta tu pilar y mañana temprano partiremos.

Kanon alzo una ceja, mirando incrédulo a Poseidón. Ya no era aquel chico dócil y predecible. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Y antes que se me olvide, tu castigo… - Kanon se paró en seco; no voltio, no movió ni un musculo, no dijo nada. Si el alma de Poseidón era tan tempestuosa como los mitos decían, él se había resignado a sentir esa ira desde el momento que Sorrento lo encontró. – me parece que la manera en la que moriste fue un precio justo.

Julián rio y Kanon lo imito. Aunque el tono de burla de nuevo lo había irritado.

-Deberías ser más respetuoso – dijo Sorrento, cuando salieron del pilar principal, caminando uno al lado del otro.

-A alguien que se divierte a costillas mías… no lo creo.

-Te confías solo porque le agradas.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto. – lo contradijo, mirando de soslayó como su compañero contraía el ceño, evitándolo mirar en toda ocasión. – aunque no me hubiera molestado saber de antemano el hecho de que no pensaba matarme.

-Y perderme tu cara al mencionar tu castigo… - rio Sorrento. Detuvo su andar al divisar la entrada al pilar del océano atlántico norte. – Thetis vendrá en un momento.

El mayor de todos observo el que había sido su "hogar" durante los últimos trece años; estaba totalmente reconstruido. Entro, inspeccionando el lugar con minuciosidad. Nada había cambiado. Instintivamente, voltio hacia el pedestal donde usualmente descansaba sus escamas y ahí las encontró, con aquel poder tan atrayente como la primera vez que la miro. Se acercó y la toco. Estaba muy fría, nunca la había sentido así y de inmediato lo asocio a su bajo cosmos. Apretó los puños, mientras se preguntaba si ocurriría lo mismo con el resto de los caballeros dorados.

-1-

Sorrento regreso al pilar principal en busca del dios del mar, encontrándolo frente a un estanque que se ubicaba detrás de la recamara del dios, adornando el jardín marino.

-Mi señor, ya he informado a Thetis de la llegada de Kanon, las sirenas no tardaran en ayudarlo.

Julián no aparto sus ojos de las profundas aguas de aquel estanque ante el anuncio.

-¿Sigues cuestionando mis decisiones? – pregunto luego de unos segundos, con voz apacible.

-Simplemente no las comprendo, pero si es su deseo no tengo nada que cuestionar. – Respondió el general marino sin apartar su mirada de la espalda del dios.

-Creo que lo mejor es decirte toda la situación. – aunque su voz era fuerte y firme, Sorrento supuso que hablaba para sí mismo. – Has visto como paulatinamente cada dios ha ido despertando en sus reencarnaciones actuales. No debemos ser ingenuos y pensar que Atena, Hades, Ares y yo, somos los únicos que poseemos un cuerpo mortal en esta época. El final de la guerra santa solo ha conseguido incrementar la ambición del resto del olimpo y temo que el regreso de los guerreros ha empeorado la situación.

-Creí que el resto del olimpo estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.

-No tenían mucho que decir en contra de Zeus y su hija favorita – respondió con sorna ante la ingenuidad de su marina. – de todos modos, buscaran la manera de sacar el provecho de esta situación. Nosotros no nos hemos quedado atrás en ese aspecto. - Julián se volteo y emprendió la marcha invitando a Sorrento a seguirle. – si muchos han sido los dioses que ha ambicionado poseer la tierra, ¿Cómo crees que se tornara todo ahora que los responsables de muchas humillaciones aún se encuentran vivos, y derrotando al santuario, no solo vencen a Atena sino también castigan a aquellos que han burlado a los dioses?

-No es un panorama agradable – concedió Sorrento – pero ciertamente es un problema de Atena y sus caballeros.

-Con la última guerra santa comprobamos todo lo contrario. Atena necesitaba nuestra ayuda para vencer así como de nosotros de ella, para evitar que Hades gobernara. Con todos los acontecimientos anterior Hades estuvo muy cerca de lograr su objetivo. Pensar que estamos solos ha sido el mayor error de los dioses, seria cuestión de tiempo para que el dios que gobernara la tierra, intentara hacerse del mar.

-Para eso nos tiene a nosotros. Los generales marinos, sirenas y cuanta criatura existen en las profundidades, para defender sus dominios, su integridad y sus intereses. Kanon es completamente reemplazable. – Afirmo con determinación.

_-Entonces dime donde está el guerrero destinado a proteger ese pilar… - Espero pacientemente por una respuesta que el sabia, no la tendría, para luego sonreír con satisfacción ante el frustrado rostro del peliazul. – no dejare una brecha tan grande en mi ejército, por lo ocurrido en el pasado._

_-¿Pero no es demasiado arriesgado?_

_-Claro que lo sé. Pero prefiero tenerlo en mis líneas que como la mano derecha de otro dios, si fue capaz de reorganizar mi ejército marino sin mi presencia, no quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer con el apoyo de algún dios. _

_Se detuvo a observar el frustrado rostro de su súbdito. Los tormentos de Sorrento no le eran ajenos, y podía imaginar que la reacción seria la misma cuando anunciara al resto de marinas que aquel que los utilizo había vuelto. _

_-Sorrento. – hablo, captando la atención del chico. – eres mi general más fiel, por ello te confío la vigilancia de Kanon, cuando yo no me encuentre. _

_-Por supuesto. – accedió el peliazul sin dudar un segundo, un brillo de esperanza resplandeció en los ojos _

_-2-_

_Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el santuario, las remodelaciones y reconstrucciones continuaban y había muchos cambios a nivel estructural, pero el estilo de vida era el mismo. Todos los días el coliseo estaba abarrotado de personas para entrenar o ver la exposición de poder que cada caballero era capaz de hacer, los guerreros salían y venían de misiones, mientras alternaban con los deberes de la reconstrucción. La vida era ocupada y los momentos de diversión eran menos cuando más alto en la jerarquía se estaba. Shion había vuelto como Patriarca y todos habían respondido de manera positiva ante su manera de dirigir. La verdad, era dimensionalmente distinta a la manera en la que Ares había regido los anteriores trece años, pero muchos comportamientos entre los caballeros aun prevalecían. La intriga y la desconfianza que Ares había alimentado durante tanto tiempo era difícil de quitar, más aun cuando tantos rumores se caían sobre el patriarca anterior y Saga de Géminis._

_Los santos dorados recibían un régimen especial, que introducía poco a poco sus tareas cotidianas, hasta que recuperaran completamente su cosmos energía. Había sido lamentable ver como ninguno de ellos era capaz de invocar su cosmos, inclusive el patriarca, así que todos los esfuerzos del patriarca residían es su pronta recuperación. _

_Milo, sentado en las gradas de su templo, miraba con cierto aburrimiento el movimiento de personas en los campos de entrenamiento. La vista que le proporcionaba la posición de su templo no era menos que esplendida, podía ver todos los lugares de normal concurrencia hasta el empedrado camino que llevaba a Rodorio. Prácticamente toda la vida cotidiana de los guerreros de Atena, pasaba frente a sus ojos; pero desde su regreso, se volvió algo fastidioso. Privado del uso de su cosmos, se le impedía hacer casi cualquier actividad normal en el santuario, sus obligaciones se limitaban a supervisar cuando Shion lo ordenara, dejándolo con más tiempo libre del que deseara. Para él no tenía sentido que en ese estado siguiera cuidando la casa de escorpio y es que ciertamente no había razón para hacerlo. Las guerras santas habían terminado. _

_Rodorio se convirtió en su refugio para eso días, arrastrando a Camus consigo, pero el ahora el acuariano se encontraba en Siberia, en un entrenamiento con el caballero del Cisne. Hyoga. Envidiaba su suerte._

_Dio un suspiro y se puso de pie, había pedido permiso para bajar a Rodorio y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Bajo cada una de las casas, muchas de ellas desocupadas y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la tercera casa. Con un suspiro se adentró, estaba seguro que su ocupante se encontraba en ella. Ni una tan sola antorcha estaba iluminaba el lugar, dejándolo más oscuro que el resto de los otros templo y el resonar de sus pasos solo incrementaba la sensación de abandono en la que se sumía Géminis._

_-¿Saga? – llamo, dudoso que el chico respondiera. – Saga, te tengo una propuesta. – agrego con un tono más jovial._

_Otros pasos resonaron en el lugar y a los pocos segundos pudo ver como la armadura de Géminis brillaba por si misma frente a él._

_-A Shion no le va a gustar saber que utilizas tu cosmos para atender invitados. – rio Milo con malicia, aunque frente a él se erguía impotente la armadura de Géminis, sabía que no era envestida por nadie._

_-Si hay intrusos, mi deber es proteger esta casa._

_-Pero yo no soy un intruso –alego Milo, frunciendo el ceño ante la hiriente respuesta. – no morirás por tener un poco de contacto con otras personas._

_-Si quieres mi permiso para pasar, adelante. – la armadura se dio la vuelta en un vano intento por regresar de nuevo a la oscuridad ya que Milo se interpuso en su camino, haciendo gala de la velocidad que un caballero Dorado poseía. Se había dado cuenta en ese momento, que solo él, pesa a todo pronóstico, había acatado la regla de no utilizar ni cosmos ni habilidades. _

_-No necesito tu permiso para pasar. – aclaro, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – y te dije que te tenía una propuesta. – La armadura permaneció inmóvil, en una muda respuesta para que continuara. – Voy hacia Rodorio y sé que tienes esta semana sin obligaciones ¿Vamos?_

_-Aioros bajo hace un par de horas, si quieres compañía te puedes encontrar con él. – respondió con el mismo tono carente de emoción que había utilizado en toda la conversación. _

_-No me gusta rogar y no pienso hacerlo, - dijo Milo, adoptando un tono repentinamente serio. El geminiano estaba empezando a exasperarlo. – Te esperare en el camino hacia Tauro y si no bajas, iré a tu habitación y te mandare de una patada al pueblo._

_Saga soltó un bufido, cortando la comunicación entre él y su armadura. Aunque era poco probable que Milo cumpliera su amenaza, no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera todo el día molestándolo, una vez en Rodorio podría escaparse. Se levantó del mullido sofá de su sala, dejando el libro que hasta hace un momento leía, a un lado; dirigiéndose a la salida del área privada de su templo._

_Milo se recargo en una de las primeras columnas de la tercera casa, su pie golpeaba el piso insistentemente, sin poder alejar su mente de Saga. Intentaba entenderlo, por razones más allá del compañerismo, Saga había sido en su niñez su modelo a seguir, el caballero perfecto; regio, fuerte, amable, inteligente, misterioso… Era la figura de los héroes antiguos materializada, admirado y envidiado. Hasta conocer la gran mentira ocultada por 13 años._

_El bondadoso Saga, que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, darle aliento en seguir adelante y que lo hacía sentir ignorante ante sus palabras; había quedado en resquicio de su propio cuerpo, doblegado por el alma del sanguinario dios Ares, del cual era la reencarnación. Su primera reacción fue de una decepción que rayaba en el aborrecimiento y cuando al fin logro escuchar toda la historia detrás del geminiano, sus sentimientos se dirigieron a hacia una única persona: Kanon._

_Era un intento desesperado por guardar de la manera menos dañina el respeto, cariño y admiración que aun sentía por Saga; culpar al menor de los gemelos siempre era más fácil. Rebelde desde que tenía memoria, tan terco como inteligente y de un carácter indomable por lo que casi siempre estaba metido en un problema de cualquier tipo; pero no por ello era menos doloroso. El menor de los gemelos, también fue considerado por el como un hermano mayor digno de admiración. Cómplices en travesuras, le había enseñado muchas cosas para salirse con la suya. Saber que él era la mente malvada detrás de todas las desgracias, lo hizo agradecer por el destino que el gemelo menor tuvo. No consideraba nada más propio para Kanon que una muerte deshonrosa en cabo Sunion. Pero al verlo con vida, en el santuario de Atena, el enojo consigo mismo creció diametralmente, se odiaba por haber admirado ese par de hombres._

_Cada vez que conocía más de la historia detrás de los Géminis, sus recuerdos se mancillaban más, amenazando con desaparecer su afecto._

_Por suerte ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de redimirse la misma noche, Kanon como caballero de Géminis y Saga como espectro, pero al fin y por primera vez ambos combatiendo por una misma causa._

_No podía negar que la partida de Kanon en el mismo momento que llegaron a la vida, lo desconcertó. "Son doce armaduras, son doce caballeros" _

_Esas palabras no lo habían dejado en paz desde ese día. Aun aturdido por despertar a la vida, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando las escucho. Cuantas cosas estaban implícitas en seis palabras, cuando quiso reaccionar ya no podía hacer nada; Kanon había desaparecido. _

_El resto de la orden dorada despertó en los siguientes minutos, ver a Saga despertar fue su condena personal. El peliazul observo con cuidado a su compañero más cercano; el caballero de Sagitario estaba visiblemente consternado, miraba incrédulo sus manos, ajeno a todos los sonidos que hacia el resto de la orden. Volteo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Saga, pero antes que sus miradas se encontraran, Saga bajo el rostro._

_Aioros llego hasta él y le tendió la mano, siempre mostrando una cálida sonrisa para su primer amigo. Saga se rehusó a aceptarla pero ante tanta insistencia cedió. _

Solo al levantarse, su mirada recorrió los rostros de cada uno de los presentes. La pequeña sonrisa que le había dedicado a Aioros, se borraban a medida que sus ojos verdes descartaban a los caballeros que se encontraban. El dolor fue evidente en su rostro por un par de segundos antes de volverse apacible y sin emociones, y Milo no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse culpable de esa miseria.

Aun después de tres meses, de haber participado en la búsqueda del menor de los gemelos, en la cual aparte de ellos solo participaron Shion, el Anciano Maestro, Mu, Shaka y Aioros; no encontró el valor para decirle que él lo había dejado ir. Saga, después de escuchar que ni Atena, ni Poseidón sentían el cosmos de su hermano, se resignó a que este no había vuelto.

-¡Por Atena! ¿Qué tanto hacías? – exclamo muy irritado Milo al ver caminar tranquilamente a Saga.

-No te pedí que me esperaras – alego Saga pasando a su lado e iniciando el descenso al próximo templo.

-Pero hare que valga la pena. – murmuró a espaldas del Santo de Géminis, el cual lo escucho perfectamente.


	2. Capitulo II: Paz Efimera

**Capítulo II**

El verano griego nunca cambiaba. A pesar que Apolo había dado tregua, para dejarlos de sofocar con sus rayos, el calor no cesaba. Llevaba la ropa más fresca que tenía, pero aun así deseaba sacarse la camiseta celeste; lamentablemente no se debía hacer eso en un lugar tan público como un mercado, así que su deseo tendría que esperar hasta estar refugiado en su templo. Ni siquiera su pequeño, ahora mayor, hermano había deseado acompañarlo a hacer las compras semanales de alimentos para su templo, y lo podía entender perfectamente. Ningún caballero dorado hacia cosas tan sencillas como esas, ni mucho menos se preocupaban por esas cosas, pero tampoco, ninguno de ellos entendía lo que significaba para él. Sí, todos habían muerto y regresado a la vida, sin embargo, solo él llevaba muerto la misma cantidad de años que aparentaban. Hasta respirar le parecía fascinante.

Aioros salió de la multitud cargando un par de bolsas, las personas lo saludaban al pasar, ya sin la sorpresa inicial que tenían de ver a un caballero hacer labores domésticas. Siempre recorría el camino largo para ir al Santuario, no le agradaba el trato demasiado respetuoso que tenían algunas personas, pero si le gustaba ver todos los cambios que habían sucedido en Rodorio. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a nuevas tecnologías y locales que hace 14 años no estaban y eso siempre lo confundía.

Se había detenido para ver un escaparate lleno de adornos florares. Era imposible que ese lugar no llamara la atención. La pequeña florería tenía un rotulo muy llamativo para ese pueblo conservador. La solera verde con letras rosas que decían: Jardines de Alejandría. Las flores exóticas llenaban una serie de jarrones dispuestos por todo el frente, los vibrantes colores armonizaban y curiosamente un sonido de agua salía siempre de ese lugar. Había tenido curiosidad de entrar desde la primera vez, pero nunca se animaba. Podía sentir a las personas hablando a sus espaldas sobre que él, Aioros de Sagitario, entrara a una florería. ¿A quién le regalaría una flor? Podría ser un presente para Atena, pero ella no se encontraba en el santuario… Tal vez convencía a Aiora para que le diera uno arreglo floral a su muy futura cuñada.

—¿Piensas darle algo a tu novia? – Esa voz dulce y baja, logro erizarle la piel y colorear sus mejillas. – Te he visto venir todas las semanas. ¿Aún no te decides o te gustaría algo especial?

—¡No, no es eso! – se apresuró a contestar. Frente a él tenía una chica casi de su misma estatura, su cabello castaño caía en una trenza sobre uno de sus hombros; sus ojos lilas lo examinaban sin disimulo, lo que solo aumento su sonrojo. Pero no duro mucho, todo su rostro palideció y una extraña sensación creció en la boca de su estómago al reconocer dos cabelleras azules que atravesaban la calle.

Los audaces ojos de Milo lo reconocieron enseguida, fallando su intento de huida. La sonrisa burlesca no tardó en aparecer al ver a la chica.

—¡Vaya ahora entiendo porque te gusta venir tanto al pueblo! – soltó como saludo, pasando un brazo detrás del sonrojado Aioros, quien claramente quería desaparecer.

Saga se acercó unos segundos después, rodando los ojos al ver a Milo sonriendo con galantería.

— Al menos ahora sé que Aioros sabe de flores. – agrego, refiriéndose al adorno que traía en manos la castaña.

— Creo que el aun no me conoce para poder decir que amo a dos personas. – respondió ella. Milo frunció el ceño, claramente contrariado por la respuesta mientras se notaba como la chica disfrutaba de su confusión.

—Supongo que es lo que esas flores significa. – era más una afirmación que una pregunta, la de Saga, pero aun así ella asintió.

— Pero la intención es la que cuenta. – dijo Milo, restándole importancia al asunto. En un intento por ayudar a su amigo arquero. –Estoy seguro que Aioros no deseaba decirte bígama o algo parecido.

—¡Oye, yo no he hecho nada! – salto Aioros, apartándose bruscamente de Milo. Las bolsas que cargaban no le daban mucha facilidad de movimiento y sin proponérselo, golpeo levemente a la chica, obligándola a trastabillar por el peso del jarrón que cargaba. Saga la sujeto de los hombros justo a tiempo, ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos.

—Discúlpalos, nunca aprendieron a comportarse….

—¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido? – pregunto incrédula, podía jurar haber visto al mayor de los peliazules mas lejos de ella.

—No eres de aquí – afirmo Aioros, tan confundido como sus dos amigos. No había nadie en Rodorio que no hubiera al menos escuchado de ellos, al menos eso pensaban antes de conocerla.

—Soy de Citera — confirmo.

—Lo mejor será que nos retiremos, no queremos darte contratiempos, que seguramente pasara si sigues con este par. – Escorpio y Sagitario voltearon a ver al gemelo, ofendidos, que con su actitud seria e impasible se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y emprendió el camino.

Los otros dos chicos apresurados, se despidieron también y fueron detrás del geminiano antes que este decidiera volver a aislarse en su templo.

—Te das cuenta que le acabas de arruinar la oportunidad a Aioros, ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo— agrego, dándole un codazo al caballero más joven.

—¿La oportunidad a Aioros o a ti? – pregunto Saga, mirando de reojo como el escorpio reía.

—Bueno lo arruinaste es el punto. – Dijo – pero no entiendo cuál era la prisa de irnos, de todos modos no tenemos nada que hacer.

—Y lo mejor para matar el tiempo es molestar a esa chica – ironizo Aioros, Milo solo alzo una ceja en respuesta y luego rio con descaro.

—¿Por qué no? – pregunto sentándose en las bancas de la plaza a la cual acababan de llegar. – además ni siquiera nos conoce.

—No veo que eso haga alguna diferencia. – repuso Aioros, sentándose junto a Milo. Saga se encontraba al otro lado mirando a las personas que pasaban y los niños que jugaban sin sentir el exorbitante calor que los azotaba

—¡Lo hace más divertido! Todos aquí en Rodorio y en el Santuario nos conocen y respetan – dijo emocionado – ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en cómo se comportaría las personas si no supieran de lo que somos capaces?

—Realmente no – contesto Aioros pensativo.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, eventualmente lo sabrá. No podemos cambiar lo que hemos hecho. – comento Saga sin mirarlos, repentinamente el suelo era lo más interesante para el mayor.

—Por eso no tiene caso seguir atormentándonos con el pasado. – dijo Milo.

Los ojos esmeraldas lo atravesaron con la mirada, pero el chico decidió ignorarlo. Había dado su mensaje, como muchas veces, y sabía que Saga era lo suficientemente inteligente para captarlos.

—Hay situaciones que son imposibles olvidar. – contesto.

Aioros miraba a uno y a otro sin saber que decir, no quería que eso terminara en alguna pelea.

—¡Claro! Si solo piensas en eso jamás lo olvidaras. – El de la novena casa se tensó en su puesto, dejando su cómoda posición, mientras Saga se revolvía incomodo en su lugar y antes que este pudiera contestar un llanto capto su atención.

No lejos de ellos, una de las niñas que jugaba había caído rasgando un poco la piel de sus rodillas. Sin perder el tiempo otro niño más grande, llego hasta ella con la angustia transformando su aniñado rostro. Con una sonrisa le entrego el helado que hasta hace un rato él estaba comiendo, mientras quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de la niña.

Saga volvió a ver a su compañero, sintiéndose peor que hasta hace algunos momentos.

—Regreso al Santuario— anuncio y sin esperar respuesta comenzó su camino. Los otros dos volvieron a seguirlo.

—¿Qué? Está bien ya dejo de molestarte. – dijo Milo, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por Saga. – No sé cómo lo soportas. – agrego mirando a Aioros que simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Vamos hay que detenerlo.

—Ya déjalo, por la paz.

Milo lo observo incrédulo, definitivamente era algo que no esperaba del Sagitario, pero poco le importaba su opinión. Era momento que Saga saliera de su letargo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el gemelo había logrado escabullirse de vuelta al Santuario. Milo no tenía dudas de que estaría encerrado en las oscuras y solitarias estancias privadas de Géminis, incluso se lo podía imaginar recriminándose todo el mal que había causado. Bufo con fastidio, no le agradaba en lo absoluto como el gemelo podía arruinarle todos sus planes.

—No eres de mucha ayuda – soltó de pronto molesto con el castaño que lo acompañaba en el sinuoso camino hacia el Santuario.

—Ni siquiera me has pedido algo, como se supone que deba ayudarte.

—Y eres un despistado – agrego, mirándolo incrédulo. –me refiero a Saga. No me ayudaste a detenerlo, creí que eras su amigo. – molesto, volteo su mirada al lado contrario del Sagitario.

—¡Claro que lo soy! – Salto a defenderse, – pero estabas tocando un terreno muy delicado con Saga.

—Alguien debe de hacerlo y parece que aquí a todos les da miedo enfrentarlo.

Aioros bajo su mirada y sujeto con más fuerza las bolsas que cargaba. No mentía cuando decía que seguía considerando a Saga su amigo, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado, él intentaba mantener las cosas en paz. Y ese era el problema.

Solo dejaba las cosas en paz. Ya no eran los antiguos confidentes que en sus días de aprendices llegaron a ser, simplemente hablaban sin decir nada lo suficientemente importante que involucrara mostrar sus sentimientos y remover el pasado. Se había limitado a reemplazar su amistad por simple cordialidad y lo peor era que no había hecho nada para evitarlo, siguió el juego de Saga y permitió que lo alejara cada vez más de su vida. Aunque ya no estaba seguro que siguiera formando parte de la vida del geminiano, y sentirse olvidado por su primer amigo dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Por otro lado, tenía sus propias razones para haberse alejado de él y es que una profunda conversación llevaría inevitablemente al pasado y las últimas horas de vida. Algo que no estaba seguro haber superado. No necesitaba más que el cruel recordatorio que era ver a sus compañeros de armas hechos unos hombres imponentes que destilaban orgullo y magnificencia, mientras el aún era un adolecente. Tantos años se le habían negado, no conocía la historia detrás de cada guardián, ni siquiera podía asegurar saber todo sobre su hermano y aun así había alejado a la única persona que probablemente sufría igual a él.

No dijo nada, no intento alegar una inocencia que sabía no tenía. Desvío su mirada del suelo hasta que comenzó a escuchar varios gritos en la lejanía. El y Milo acababan de traspasar el arco que indicaba el inicio del territorio destinado a los Santos. Se sorprendió al notar que el sol estaba ocultándose y que había pasado todo su día en Rodorio, se permitió contemplar los entrenamientos del resto de la Orden, la mayoría de las caras eran nuevas para él o muy diferentes a como las conocía, pero sin duda la rutina en el Santuario seria la misma siempre.

—Te quedaras ahí toda la tarde, sinceramente no tengo pensado pararme cada dos pasos a esperarte. – comento Milo unos pasos más lejos de él.

—Deja de quejarte, te invitare a comer. – dijo con una sonrisa, apurando su paso.

—No es como si fueras a cocinar – contesto Milo, disfrutando de la idea del Sagitario. – le diré a Aiora.

—1—

Al cruzar el umbral de las grandes puertas de Nogal negro, sus pasos metálicos fueron acallados por la suave superficie de la alfombra que lo conducía hasta la silla del Patriarca. Aioria, no podía dejar de sentirse extrañado al ver a Shion en ese puesto y estar en ese salón aun lo inquietaba. Siempre había sido un lugar de peleas cuando Ares usurpo al verdadero Patriarca.

Llego hasta sus pies y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla.

—Levántate Caballero de Leo. – Aiora obedeció de inmediato y pronto se encontró siendo examinado por la rosácea mirada de su superior. –Leo, Shaka ha sentido la presencia de tres de las armaduras desaparecidas, están en la travesía del rio Ganges pero no ha determinado del todo su ubicación. Tu misión será ayudar al caballero de Virgo brindándole protección, para poder determinar el lugar debe meditar por varios días y si su cosmos es contactado por algún Caballero renegado, Shaka estará vulnerable.

—Entendido.

—Partirás mañana a primera hora hacia Haridwar. Virgo te dará más información.

Aioria inclino su cabeza en forma de despedida y el patriarca asintió ante el gesto. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras el caballero, dejo escapar un suspiro. Era una relación demasiado formal, no podía negar que eran dos extraños y se limitaban a obedecer las órdenes de su diosa.

Shion sabía que nada podía hacer para cambiar la situación, solo esperar lo mejor y que la historia no se repitiera nuevamente en la orden.

—2—

Saga no se movió al sentir el alterado cosmos de Escorpio cerca del lugar donde él se encontraba. Por acuerdo tácito, nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, después de todo era un poco enfermizo visitar su propia tumba. Pero él no estaba ahí por la suya.

"Kanon de Géminis"

Rezaba la placa frente a sus ojos, y sus pensamientos no dejaban divagar en su pasado. Finalmente había sido el causante de la muerte de su hermano y el sabía que los eventos no debían terminar así; no para su gemelo. No importaba que lo hubiera creído muerto hace catorce años, no importaba que ya se hubiera culpado de eso. Dolía; incluso más que la primera vez, ya que en ese momento volvió a tener a su hermano, al mismo con el que alguna vez habían entrenado juntos, compartiendo más que los lazos sanguíneos. Sus sueños y confianza. Sintiendo las alegrías y el dolor del otro como propias y aunque ese pasado tan lejano siempre estaba en su mente aun no comprendía cuál fue el punto donde los caminos de ambos se dividieron, cuando dejaron de ser una sola alma dividida en dos cuerpos…

—_¡Saga! – le susurro una voz tan idéntica a la suya. Abrió uno de sus ojos para observar a su gemelo que lo miraba reprobatoriamente con los labios ligeramente fruncidos — ¿Terminaras de entrenar hasta que te desmayes?_

—_¿Dónde estabas? –Kanon no oculto su sonrisa al descubrir de su intento de evasión._

—_Por ahí – contesto y esa mirada de complejidad que nunca traía nada bueno, brillaba en sus ojos. – Mira lo que traje – y sin esperar más respuestas, le mostro un helado que se antojaba más que delicioso debajo del insipiente sol de verano._

_Saga se incorporó de inmediato, camino junto a su gemelo hasta la base de una de las pocas columnas que aún se mantenían de pie y que podían proporcionar suficiente sombra para ambos. _

—_¿De dónde…? – comenzó a preguntar, sentándose en el suelo frente a su hermano, pero como era de esperar Kanon no lo dejo terminar. Adivinando correctamente su pregunta._

—_Es un secreto. – la sonrisa traviesa se reforzó en sus labios._

—_¡Kanon! – Saga dejo de inmediato su helado, mirando molesto a su hermano que por un momento le devolvió la mirada confundido. – Sabes que no debemos aceptar nada — Kanon abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y voltio su rostro ofendido._

—_Está bien. La próxima vez no te traeré nada._

_El gemelo menor siguió comiendo su helado, y él miraba alternativamente el suyo y a su hermano… Había estado toda la tarde entrenando sin descansar, debía probarle a su maestro que él y su hermano eran más que unos niños que jugaban a ser Caballeros, las últimas palabras que le había dirigido antes de marcharse a ver como seguía la curación de Kanon, aún le dolían. Pero al final de todo era solo un niño, con su cuerpo resentido por tanto entrenar y con una vía para refrescarse frente a él. _

_Sin convencerse mucho de lo que hacía, comenzó a comer. El menor sonrió de inmediato, aunque fingía indiferencia su atención siempre estuvo en el mayor._

—_Ni pienses que te diré quien me los dio. Después te confundirán conmigo y a ti te darán helados y a mí no._

_Ambos rieron con complicidad, casi al mismo tiempo._

—_No creas en lo que te dijo. – comento de pronto Kanon, fijando su mirada inusualmente seria en el horizonte. – los dos seremos mejores que él. _

_Saga asintió aunque podía notar que su hermano aún se estaba convenciendo sobre ello._

—_Tendrás que dejar de escaparte de los entrenamientos sino quieres que te deje atrás. – contesto, intentando no dejar escapar una risa, pero pronto un golpe sumamente fuerte lo hizo voltear a ver a su gemelo molesto. —¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? _

—_Eres un mal agradecido…_

No se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, no le importó mostrar lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano y todo lo que dolía saber que si le hubiera dejado más tiempo con la armadura de Géminis, su hermano habría salido victorioso de la batalla contra Radamantys sin necesidad de dar su vida a cambio.

Abrió sus ojos, observando la silueta de las doce casas zodiacales, la mitad de los santos no se encontraban pero aun así todas estaban bastante iluminadas. Encendiendo levemente su cosmos, sondeo los alrededores, asegurándose de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino. Sin embargo, solo había conseguido voltearse, cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas.

—Es extraño, ¿no te parece? – Saga volteo su rostro, ocultando su sorpresa al encontrarse una chica junto a la lápida de su hermano. No llevaba armadura ni ropa de entrenamiento y mucho menos una máscara, por lo que era claro que no se trataba de alguna amazona; había sido demasiado ágil para llegar ahí sin ser notada como para que se tratara de alguna de las doncellas. Además su vestimenta no era ninguna de las comunes en el lugar.

Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con sus brazos descubiertos y un cinturón bastante ornamentado que cubría todo su abdomen. Su largo cabello castaño danzaba libremente con el aire, siendo decorado con una diadema roja.

La chica lo observaba, parecía esperar una respuesta, pero continuo, antes de que el dijera algo.

—Que el amor siendo el sentimiento más bello sea el mismo que despierte tantos sentimientos negativos. Solo mírate, — agrego acercándose a Saga. – Supongo que lo quisiste demasiado para sufrir ahora tanto.

Saga sabía que la chica decía la verdad, pero nunca pensó que él podía reflejar tanta tristeza para que alguien desconocido lo notara.

—Era mi hermano, claro que lo quería – murmuro, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la chica.

—¡Vaya! Amor fraternal, uno de los más complicados. No importa que hagan siempre es incondicional, claro que se cobran grandes sufrimientos por lo pocos momentos de felicidad.

—¿Quién eres? – pregunto, intentado ignorar la acertada descripción de la relación entre él y su hermano.

—Eso no es importante, al menos no por los momentos – rio ante el ultimo comentario, acercándose más al chico e inspeccionándolo sin vergüenza alguna.

—Te encuentras en el Santuario de Atena, un lugar prohibido a menos que seas de sus guerreros, lo que claramente no eres. Así que identifícate o vete de una vez.

—Vaya eso fue un poco grosero. – se quejó, torciendo sus labios. – nadie me dijo que es así como se tratan a las visitas de tu diosa.

—Ningún visitante entraría por estos lugares tan inhóspitos y alejados de la entrada principal.

—Lo haría si Atena se encontrara en el santuario y ya que estaba aquí, quise conocer a uno de sus caballeros.

—¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar Saga y aunque su voz era tan tranquila como siempre, la leve elevación de su cosmos era lo suficiente amenazante para dar a entender que no la dejaría seguir evadiendo sus preguntas.

—Tranquilo Santo. – dijo ella, riendo ante la pequeña amenaza del Caballero de Géminis. – no vine a luchar. Como te dije, solo vine a conocerte y te puedo asegurar que no será la primera vez que nos miremos.

Mi nombre es Frine, espero que no lo olvides

Sin quitar la sutil sonrisa que había mantenido toda la charla. Frine extendió su palma derecha, creando un vértice de viento junto con su cosmos. En solo una fracción de segundos, la envolvió, haciéndola desaparecer del lugar.

Saga frunció levemente el ceño, esperando que esa inesperada visita no terminara en una nueva guerra Santa.


	3. Capitulo III: La sacerdotisa mas hermosa

**Capítulo 3: La Sacerdotisa mas bella.**

El resonar del metal fue lo único que basto para hacer que Kanon se despertara a la mañana siguiente. Perezosamente recorrió la habitación con su mirada, percatándose que una de las Sirenas dejaba el desayuno a su lado.

Se incorporó en la cama, ocultando con dificultad su sonrisa al notar como la chica se sobresaltaba.

—¡Buenos días, General! – saludo. – Thetis me ha enviado. El señor Poseidón desea verlo lo antes posible ya que debe volver a la superficie.

—Dile que no debe atrasarse por mí. – respondió Kanon sin apartar la mirada de la chica. – ahora dime, ¿desde cuándo las sirenas se encargan de atendernos? De haberlo sabido antes, no hubiera tardado tanto en regresar.

La tímida chica, desvió su mirada ofendida y por lo que Kanon supuso, analizando si debía contestarle o no a su superior.

—La señorita Thetis fue asignada a velar por la recuperación de los Siete Generales y ella cree oportuno este tipo de atenciones.

—A si, ordenes de Julián. – dijo restándole importancia. — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

La chica volvió a sobresaltarse, y entendiendo el directo comentario, se retiró de inmediato. Kanon pensó en su llegada la noche anterior; según le había dicho Sorrento, Thetis debía presentarse ante él y no lo hizo. Aunque no estaba muy seguro, apenas había llegado a su habitación y se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero había sentido la hostilidad de cómo lo trataba Sorrento y sabía que si no era porque Julián lo había ordenado, él y Sorrento habrían tenido una plática muy diferente en la que probablemente hablarían sus puños. Sospechaba que lo mismo pasaba con Thetis, y probablemente con el resto de los marinos. Aunque muy poco le importaba si a los generales les gustaba o no su regreso,

Al salir de su pilar, la brisa marina movió su cabello e hizo que olor a salitre inundara su olfato. Le traía recuerdos, de cabo Sunion, de sus trece años en exilio, y ese era su recordatorio diario, el maldito olor del mar. Camino hacia el templo de Poseidón, con la mayor parsimonia que le era posible, no pensaba dejarle las cosas tan fáciles al dios, aun sabiendo que no necesitaba una excusa para matarlo, pero quería saber cuales eran sus verdaderos planes.

—Te estábamos esperando – dijo Sorrento al verlo acercase. Se encontraba junto a Julián al final de la escalinata que llevaba al templo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Como sabrás, — comenzó a hablar Poseidón, captando la atención de los dos marinas, — yo, como Julián Solo, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender en tierra, además de ser participe de los eventos que puedan ocurrir.

—Me parece demasiado formalismo para decirme que volverás a la superficie.

—Es porque no iré solo, tú y Sorrento me acompañaran. – Kanon fijo su mirada en el dios, exigiendo una explicación.

—¿Por qué cuestionas las ordenes de nuestro dios? – pregunto Sorrento, enfatizando la palabra "nuestro" pero sin lograr tener ninguna reacción del dragón marino.

—Porque no veo que deba hacer ahí, me parece que tú serias más que suficiente para encargarte de cualquier simple humano. – disfrazo su insulto en un halago, aunque su tono lo delataba.

—Iras y es todo lo que debes de saber Kanon. – Poseidón elevo su cosmos hasta envolver a los dos marinas y en un instante el trio estaba frente a la mansión Solo.

Kanon observo la edificación y a pesar de ser moderna, no pudo evitar relacionarla con los templos que mencionaban los antiguos libros, en los que habitaban los dioses en la edad del mito. Uno hermoso jardín los guiaba hacia la puerta principal, las paredes blancas de la mansión contrastaban contra el azul del cielo y el mar y la opulencia del lugar era innegable; pensando que muy poco había cambiado la vida de los dioses, incluso los sirvientes, sin ser consientes de eso, habían nacido bajo la protección del dios marino. Kanon sonrió, al pensar en la falsa libertad que tenían todas esas personas que los saludan amablemente.

—¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto, observando a su alrededor. Los acantilados que delineaban el golfo abarcaban la mayor parte visible frente a ellos, lejos podía observar los techos blancos de un grupo de casas que seguía hasta perderse de vista, nunca había estado ahí, estaba seguro. Pero la geografía le parecía espantosamente familiar.

—En Corinto. – respondió secamente Sorrento. – Atenas está a solo unos kilómetros, por si te interesa saberlo.

—¿Se te olvida que soy griego? – dijo con molestia, fulminando a Sorrento con la mirada. – no necesito aburridas clases de geografía.

La amarga replica de Sorrento fue cortada por una mirada de advertencia del dios. Podía ser tranquilo pero en ninguna rencarnación anterior, el dios, se caracterizaba por ser paciente y mucho menos le interesaban infantiles peleas.

Los tres peliazules entraron al salón principal, el ajetreo de las docenas de personas que iba y venían arreglando cada detalle, las mesas cocteleras, el escenario, el área de las terrazas; era un cambio abrupto a la serenidad que se sentía en el jardín anterior. Kanon entrecerró sus ojos, molesto por el escándalo de las personas dando órdenes y los encargados del sonido. Paso su vista por todas las personas y a nadie mas parecía molestarle, tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo aislado.

—Vamos a una parte mas privada. – dijo Julián y los guio a las azoteas frente al mar, llamando en su camino a una de las sirvientas.

—¿Que significa esto? – cuestiono el dragón marino al sentarse, fulminando con su mirada a todos los que estaban en el salón principal.

—Dentro de un par de días tendremos un evento para celebrar el aniversario de una pequeña alianza con una empresa marítima de Oriente Medio. – explico Julián, ignorando el tono de la marina. – vendrán personas de todo el mundo, necesito que estén pendientes no sabemos quien pueda llegar.

—Yo soy un guerrero no un guardaespaldas. – reclamo Kanon. – para eso podrías traer a cualquiera de los insignificantes escuderos…

—Kanon mi paciencia se esta acabando. – lo interrumpió Julián con un brillo dorado en sus ojos, podía tolerar la actitud molesta del general pero no los cuestionamientos a sus decisiones y menos que lo quisiera acorralar con sus comentarios. –Por si no lo has notado hay un cosmos que se siente débilmente dentro de todas esas personas que están en el otro salón. Si es uno de los caballeros de Atena tú lo podrías reconocer pero veo que ni siquiera te has percatado de ello.

Kanon sintió el impulso de darle un puñetazo en ese mismo momento al gobernador de los mares, pero no era tan estúpido para hacerlo. Se levanto de un salto de su silla y se encamino a la salida.

—No cuenten conmigo.

Sorrento lo siguió con la mirada desaprobando toda acción del mayor de los tres.

—Si lo hará. – Afirmo Julián –no podrá resistir el no saber si hay un nuevo enemigo.

Kanon bufaba por lo bajo y dedicaba una mirada asesina a todo aquel que se atravesaba en su camino, que eran muchos, hasta que finalmente alcanzo la puerta principal. Al abrirla un par de ojos grises lo miraron sorprendidos, la chica de cabellos castaños repasaba su rostro sin ningún pudor.

—¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto Kanon. Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Creo que te confundí con alguien más. – agrego. El peliazul alzo una ceja, la única persona con la que lo confundían era Saga, y no había manera que esa chica lo conociera. Si conocía a su hermano tanto como él pensaba, estaba seguro que no se andaría paseando por Rodorio en sus ratos libre, Saga nunca había sido de los que disfrutaba andar sin hacer nada productivo; y si no era en el pueblo, las posibilidades de conocer al géminis se reducían a cero. Descarto la idea de inmediato y siguió con su recorrido cruzando los territorios de la familia Solo.

…

—¿Por qué no vas y te presentas ante él? – susurro a su lado, desesperado.

—¿Cómo dices? – pregunto extrañada Frine mirando a su compañero. Su cabello azabache y ligeramente desordenado ocultaba sus verdes ojos que probablemente no apartaban su vista de la bailarina que supervisaba, su gesto impasible tampoco la ayudaba a descifrar si lo que había escuchado era una mala broma.

—Ve hasta donde Poseidón y preséntate, con ese poco control en tu cosmos solo serán segundos de diferencia para que él se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Podrías ser más claro, no todos entienden tu extraña forma de comunicación. – argumento frunciendo el ceño y ocultando su cosmos a regañadientes. Debía dejar de pensar tanto en los dos chicos peliazules, se reprendió mentalmente, regresando su mirada a la chica pelinegra que parecía flotar en el escenario. — ¿Quién es ella?

—Clío. Será el entretenimiento principal.

—Después de nuestra señora, querrás decir Attis. – lo corrigió embozando su tan característica sonrisa. Attis clavo su mirada en la castaña esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Y hablando de ella como sigues con su encargo, o acaso solo te dedicas a molestar a los santos de Athena. – Frine desvió su mirada, negándose a contestar.

—¿Y tú en que has avanzado? – le reto aun esquivando la mirada del moreno.

—La tienes frente a tus ojos.

Frine volvió a reparar en la chica del escenario, Clío, no le miraba nada singular, además de su espléndido baile.

—¿Cuál de las tres es?

—Aun no lo sé. – admitió. – Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte...— Su respuesta murió antes de salir de sus labios, al ver acercarse al emperador de los mares.

—Tenías razón al decir que no me arrepentiría. – murmuro Julián colocándose junto a los dos chicos.

—Ella es excepcional, su presencia escénica recompensa la poca experiencia que tiene en comparación con el resto de las bailarinas. —Julián asintió, mirando de soslayo a la chica junto a Attis— Le presento a Frine Kana, mi asistente. – agrego al ver la atención del dios sobre ella.

—Frine. – repitió tomando su mano. – la más bella de las heresias.

—Exactamente. – dijo ella sonriendo al ver como depositaba un beso en su mano.

—Espero verla el día de la fiesta, será un honor poder compartir un momento con usted.

—Al contrario, el honor será mío, señor Solo.

—Por favor, dejemos el formalismo a un lado…— Attis sutilmente se retiró lo suficiente para dar privacidad. No era la primera vez que Frine capturaba la atención de alguien, proponiéndose o no, pero jamás imagino que el emperador de los mares sería el primero en acercarse.

Sorrento se acercó hasta Julián y luego de unas pequeñas palabras ambos se despidieron.

—Supongo que la audiencia con Poseidón será más fácil de tener – dijo Attis acercándose nuevamente a la castaña. – Lastima que con Athena no sea tan sencillo.

—Por lo que escuche, Saori Kido acaba de llegar a Atenas y tiene todas las intenciones de presentarse, así que también ya he hecho mi parte. – contesto sonriendo con burla.

—De igual formas son malas noticias para ti – sentencio Attis, divertido por la expresión de desconcierto de la castaña. – Ya no podrás pasearte a tus anchas por el santuario

El leve puchero arranco una carcajada del moreno, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que ella se marchara enojada. Con un suspiro se detuvo, fuera de los terrenos del dios, entre varios árboles que lograban ocultarla y abrió un vértice de viento por el cual desapareció sin percatarse del peliazul que la había seguido. Sorrento sonrió al saber que sus sospechas eran acertadas y con el mismo sigilo regreso a la mansión.

—**1—**

A pesar de estar acostumbrados a los terribles veranos griegos, aquel sol se le hacía insoportable. Una vez más quito, con un brusco movimiento, los rizos que caían sobre su frente, en un vano intento en que la inexistente brisa llegara a su rostro, estaba cansado y sofocado; el bullicio de las personas, el rio, puentes y templos por donde quiera que fuera. Finalmente la impotente estatua, del que pudo reconocer como el dios Shiva, se irguió ante él guiándolo hasta el lugar de encuentro con el guardián de la sexta casa. Pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, el lugar, al igual que toda la ciudad, estaba atestada de personas; Shadus, Santones, peregrinos y familias iban y venían. No podía dejar de ver a cada persona que caminaba ataviada en una túnica, intentado reconoces a Shaka. Desesperado y dejando a un lado toda orden de Shion, elevo levemente su cosmos para poder sondear todo el lugar…

—Creo que el patriarca no te explico que usaríamos nuestro cosmos al mínimo, nos encontramos en una de los siete lugares más sagrados de la India por lo que no quisiera estar involucrado en ninguna batalla.

La monótona voz de Shaka a sus espaldas, lo paralizo. Después del susto inicial logro voltearse para ver a su compañero. Shaka había mejorado mucho en los meses que llevaba en la india. Su rostro volvía a ser tan pacifico como lo era antes de la batalla contra Hades y había dejado a un lado la expresión de confusión que se había apoderado de él después de regresar a la vida. Vistiendo su característica túnica blanca lo guiaba hacia las afueras de la cuidad, mientras saludaban a todos aquellos monjes que se detenían a su paso para darle una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Finalmente dejaron atrás la algarabía de la ciudad, llegando a una explanada en la que podía divisar el Ashram. Los dos entraron a una de las habitaciones y finalmente el rubio abrió sus ojos.

—Le he informado al patriarca que he sentido la presencia de tres armaduras mientras meditaba – informo Shaka, Aioria asintió. – su presencia está siendo escondidas por otros cosmos y por eso no he podido determinar la ubicación de ellas. No creo que sean armaduras de algún santo de Athena ya que la orden está completa y la mayoría de sus armaduras están en Grecia.

—Y si no pertenece a nuestra orden, es más que seguro que son de los guerreros de otro dios.

—Exactamente. El patriarca y la princesa Athena ya habían previsto que algo así pasara. La cosmoenergia liberada durante la guerra santa fue de tal magnitud que pudo despertar a otro dios que se encontrara dormido.

Aioria dejó escapar el aire, bruscamente, de sus pulmones y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, mientras su mente intentaba buscar alguna pista, algún suceso que hayan pasado por alto, por diminuto que fuera pero que les indicara que deidad estaba en la tierra.

—Debemos movernos rápido. – sentencio, clavando sus verde ojos en Shaka. – entre más rápido las encontremos, más rápido podremos descifrar de quien se trata.

Shaka asintió, sabía que Aioros también había repasado las posibilidades. Si bien, podían asegurar que no era ningún general marino ni espectro, aún tenían una variedad de dioses temibles y muchos no simpatizantes con Athena.

—He sentido las exclamaciones de cosmos en la trayectoria de aquí al Himalaya, descansa que mañana partiremos temprano.

Shaka se retiró sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Aioria con más dudas que respuestas. El chico se tiro en la cama, pero casi al instante tocaron su puerta, abrió con parsimonia.

—¿Usted es el amigo del joven Shaka? – pregunto una chica, rehuyendo de la mirada del Leo. Este asintió y la dejo pasar.

—Me han pedido que traiga esta comida, espero sea de su agrado. – agrego, dejando una bandeja con comida en la mesa de noche.

—Shaka. ¿Dónde se encuentra? – pregunto de pronto, con un tono más demandante del que deseaba.

—Está meditando…— respondió y por primera vez miro hacia Aioria, sonrojándose por la intensa mirada de él. – eh… ¿el joven Shaka… es fuerte? – pregunto finalmente entre balbuceos.

—Claro que sí. – respondió y aunque lo desconcertaba, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. – puedes verlo tranquilo y que medita la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es alguien que debamos subestimar. Lo admiras mucho, ¿No es así?

La hindú dio un respingo y se sonrojo aún más de la primera vez.

—Cuando el entrenaba aquí, se decía que era la rencarnación de Buda y que incluso podía hablar con él. Muchos desean llegar a ese estado y él lo consiguió siendo solo un niño, por lo tanto no se le permitía equivocarse y aun así supero con creces cada una de las expectativas que se tenían sobre él… ¿Se necesitan más razones para admirar a alguien?

Aioria pensó en varias más pero prefirió callar…

—Sé que no es necesario, pero ¿Lo protegerás en su debido momento?

—Por eso estoy aquí – respondió entre risas y al mismo tiempo, revolvía su cabello avergonzado. – en todo caso yo me debería proteger de él.

La morena rio, contagiando aún más a Aioria. No sabía porque intentaba reconfortarla pero su preocupación por su compañero era más que evidente.

—Hay algo que deben saber… — agrego después de que la efusividad dejo un incomodo silencio. – he escuchado que dos extranjeros viajan por estos rumbos.

—**2—**

Con una ráfaga de viento, Frine se materializo al pie de una rocosa montaña perdida entre el bosque. Alzo su vista, sabía que más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver estaba una pequeña abertura. Elevo su cosmos, siendo rodeada por la resplandeciente luz rojiza que transmitía su energía. Ante tal llamado, otra luz blanca llego hasta ella. Su armadura se desprendió pocos segundos antes de que el reluciente metal milenario se ensamblara en su cuerpo y dos relucientes alas plateadas se extendiera a su espalda. Salto, impulsada por la fuerza del cosmos, y las alas comenzaron a batirse con parsimonia. Encontrar la entrada hacia la cueva de Morfeo no supuso más trabajo para ella.

El primer tramo no distaba del de cualquier cueva, la oscuridad impasible y la humedad de la roca hacía imposible imaginar lo que se escondía en las entrañas del monte. Sus pasos dejaron de ser amortiguados por la tierra, para resonar en la cerámica inmaculada que cubría toda la residencia del dios del sueño.

—Frine – saludo el dios. – saliendo de una de las puertas laterales.

—Morfeo. – dedico una pequeña reverencia al peliplata frente a ella. — ¿Cómo sigue mi señora?

—Aún no ha despertado, pero confió en que lo hará esta noche.

—En ese caso esperare afuera.

Con otra reverencia y el permiso del dios, Frine regreso sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva. Se sentó en el suelo e hizo desaparecer sus alas disfrutando de la tarde que lentamente moría, miro hacia el bosque a sus pies y pudo divisar las flores de mirto que falsamente crecían salvajes en ese lugar. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras pensaba en aquel tiempo tan lejano…

…_Abrió sus ojos lentamente maravillada por su reflejo, se acercó hasta el espejo y acaricio la fría superficie perdiéndose, sus grises ojos, en cada parte de su piel, su pelo ligeramente rubio, largo y ondulado, sus finas curvas…_

_Todo en ella era bello._

_Y por eso había conseguido mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Después de su juicio todas las pinturas y las estatuas para las que había posado siendo musa de muchos mas artistas, quedaban relegadas ante lo que su belleza había logrado hacer para tomar el veredicto de su condena a los jueces. No había sido muy digno, pero que mas daba, estaba viva._

_¡Concederle la libertad y el perdón solo para no privar al mundo de su belleza!_

_Su carcajada sonó en su solitaria habitación, realmente era cierto. Ella era tan bella como la mismísima…_

—_Mi sacerdotisa más bella – la voz era suave y el leve toque de burla la hacía indiscutiblemente seductora. Frine abrió los ojos de par en par, buscando a la dueña de esa voz desde el reflejo que daba su espejo, pero no encontró a nadie. – al menos es lo que dicen._

_Se voltio y apoyada a la pared encontró a una mujer ataviada en un peplo blanco y un chitón con bordado dorados. El contraste con la luz que entraba por la ventana tapaba su rostro, el brillante cabello castaño delineaba su exquisita figura. Camino hacia ella mientras Frine era incapaz de apartar su mirada de la extraña._

—_¿A…Afrodita? – atino a decir. La deidad sonrió y la invito a verse nuevamente en el espejo._

—_¿Realmente te crees mejor que yo?_

_Frine vio el reflejo de ambas, se sorprendió al notarse increíblemente pálida a la par de la diosa. Los labios sonrosados y voluptuosos de Afrodita eran perfectos, sus pómulos encendidos y más que todo esa enigmática mirada con resplandor dorado. Todo parecía tan lleno de vida y a la vez tan frágil…_

—_Las personas me comparan contigo._

—_¿Me tomas por tonta? – corto sin esperar más de la explicación, alzando una ceja disgustada. – SÉ que piensas ser igual o más bella que yo._

_Que te hayas salvado del juicio de los hombres no significa que estés exenta del castigo de los dioses… y esta vez yo seré la juez._

_La voz de Afrodita se había vuelto hostil, mientras caminaba por la habitación. Frine vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando algo que le ayudara a salir de aquel problema, ignorando los golpes insistentes que daba su corazón._

—_Y el castigo de tu vanidad será lento y tortuoso – continuo, podía darse cuenta como disfrutaba de cada palabra de condena. – y yo no necesito hacer nada, simplemente observar._

_Se te olvida que solamente eres una humana regida por las fuerzas más básicas de este mundo y el tiempo es una de ellas. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a ver, mi querida Frine, y podrás ver los estragos que causara en ti el paso de Cronos? _

_Obedeció. Dio un paso hacia atrás al verse. Sus labios perdieron color, sus cabellos su brillo, su piel ya no era tersa y suave sino áspera y en sus ojos se remarcaban el camino de la vida recorrida. Pero a sus espaldas, todo lo que había alcanzado se hacía cenizas, sus riquezas, su posición. No tenía nada._

_Voltio hacia Afrodita con una súplica muda en su garganta y esta vez fue la risa de la diosa la que retumbo en la habitación. _

—_Lo siento querida pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto. – dijo con burla._

—_Eres la diosa de la belleza, claro que puedes. – Afirmo en un hilo de voz_

—_Dime una razón por la que deba perdonar tu altanería._

_Frine mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba. Solo había algo que un mortal podía ofrecer a un dios._

—_Te seré eternamente fiel y cumpliré lo que digas._

_Afrodita la miro y sonrió._

—_¿Eternamente? Es mucho tiempo, pero es lo que quería. Lleva una rosa a mi templo del Acrocorinto, ahí la Cárite Talía te dirá que hacer._

_Afrodita regreso hacia la ventana y en un haz de luz desapareció dejando una rosa roja en su lugar…_

—¿Soñando despierta? – la aterciopelada voz de Morfeo la regreso al mundo actual.

—Recordando.

—¿Recordando, eh? – Morfeo se colocó detrás de ella, mirando los confines del bosque a sus pies. – eso implica haberlo vivido.

—Lo hice, en otra vida.

—Podría ser nada más que un sueño.

—Sabes que no lo es. – replico.

—No es tan fantástico como cualquier otro. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es un sueño y que no?

—Porque lo sé. Tengo memorias de cada una de mis vidas anteriores y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo

—Frine ya te lo he dicho, deja el pasado atrás eso no rige tu futuro.

—Ya deja eso. – renegó molesta, levantándose y retando al dios con la mirada. — ¿Qué te hace tan diferente a mí?

Intento escabullirse pero el peliplata la detuvo, obligándola a enfrentarse a sus ojos avellanas.

—Lo hago por voluntad y por razones que van más allá de las personales. – respondió. La chica evadió su mirada. – y sé que tu ya no lo deseas hacer, ¿Acaso la belleza significa tanto para ti?

—Eso solo facilita las cosas… – respondió y antes de seguir el aumento del cosmos de su señora la alerto, zafándose bruscamente del agarre del dios, continuo su camino. – Eternamente, es mucho tiempo. – murmuro para sí misma.

Camino a través de aquel laberinto de piedra delicadamente decorado con la elegancia de la Era del mito, dejando atrás espaciosas salas y dormitorios, hasta llegar a los aposentos del mismo dios del sueño. Espero detrás de la elaborada puerta doble de madera y cobre, a que la diosa le permitiera entrar. Finalmente la llamo y ella traspaso el umbral. Dentro, la habitación no era menos impresionante que todo lo que había dejado, mas bien parecía que lo era el lugar en el que mas se habían esmerado los dioses por hacerlo confortable, y como no, si era donde Morfeo descansaba y mandaba los sueños a los mortales. En el centro de la habitación, había una cama sumamente amplia, con muchos cojines y mantos de seda color azul, los doseles blancos brindaban suficiente privacidad para acoger a quien estuviera dentro. El cuarto era circular, sin embargo, a ambos lados de la cama había una puerta, tan decorada como la que estaba a su espalda y escondidas detrás de cortinas blancas; por donde se decía, salían los sueños que Morfeo creaba. Los pasos de las metálicas botas de Frine, eran acallados por la aterciopelada alfombra. Finalmente hinco una rodilla en el suelo, esperando que su diosa hablara.

—Levántate. – ordeno Afrodita, mirándola con una suave sonrisa. –Supongo que todo ha salido como lo esperábamos.

Los verdes ojos de la diosa se iluminaron con un brillo dorado y el cosmos divino la cubrió haciendo que el inmaculado peplo y los rizos pelirrojos que caían en sus hombros flotaran delicadamente.

—Por lo visto ha recordado todo lo referente al uso del cosmos.

—Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo, aun faltan tres partes de mis memorias.

—Attis ha encontrado a una de las guardianas, aun no ha despertado pero confió en que lo hará pronto ahora que usted ha recobrado su poder.

—¡Estupendo! – Afrodita amplio su sonrisa y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. – ¿Y has conseguido un encuentro con Athena y Poseidón?

—El emperador dará una fiesta mañana en su mansión en Corinto, y ha sido invitada como la famosa modelo Charlotte. También asistirá Athena, así tendrá a ambos a su disposición.

—Eso cambiara mis planes, — murmuro para si misma. – necesito que mañana te dirijas al Santuario de Athena y le digas que deseo verla en privado. Convencerla a ella será más delicado y debemos seguir sus manías para actuar, pero aun es joven e ingenua y debemos aprovechar eso, por lo tanto ninguno de sus caballeros puede enterarse de nuestros planes.

Frine asintió, ocultando su sonrisa. Regresar al santuario no le molestaba en absoluto, podría a conocer a otros Santos aparte de Géminis, que fueran igualmente de divertidos. Después del reporte se retiro a su habitación, si bien era menos magnifica que la del dios, era bella, cómoda y reconfortarle. Se acomodó en su cama y encendió su cosmos, — era hora de divertirse un poco – sonrió simplemente con pensarlo, recordando a Saga.

—¿Así que tu hermano? – se dijo a si misma antes de cerrar los ojos.

—**3—**

Izquierda, derecha, patada, derecha nuevamente. ¡Maldición!, era sumamente estresante entrenar con un blanco inmóvil, no lo hacia desde que era un crio, pero era lo único que tenia a mano para comenzar a entrenar y a desahogar su enojo… A pesar que el aparatoso gimnasio de Julián estaba sumamente equipado, lo único que consideraba apropiado era ese saco colgante de boxeo que parecía que dejaría de existir ante cualquier golpe, pero ¿De que servirían un par de pesas para alguien cuya fuerza puede destruir estrellas? No tenía más remedio que practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de aquella manera tan impropia.

Había regresado a la mansión pero no se encontraba de mejor humor de cuando la había dejado. A su entrada, la "ágil" bailarina, no había tenido reparo alguno de llevarlo de encuentro y desparramar por todo el suelo aquellos atuendos llamativos y ruidosos que cargaban, y en si culparlo de todo. ¡A él, lo había culpado de torpe! Aunque también debía reconocer que le molestaba estar bajo el yugo de Poseidón nuevamente, sin embargo no identificaba si el enojo era por el dios o por la facilidad con la que acepto regresar. Había faltado a la palabra que le dio a Athena. ¿Debería regresar al santuario? Estaba en un buen momento para hacerlo. Una patada más.

—¿Ya dejaras de observarme? – pregunto al emperador de los mares a su espalda.

—Tu agilidad vuelve con una asombrosa rapidez. – atajo Julián. Kanon no pudo evitar sorprenderse, tenía razón, había sentido la presencia del peliazul.

—No creo que vengas solamente a ver mis avances.

—Tienes razón. – Cedió, sabia que verdades a medias no funcionarían si deseaba tener al geminiano en sus filas – quería saber si aun mantienes tu decisión de no participar.

—No, mientras no me digas que esperas de mí. Mi lealtad no es contigo ni te debo nada, por lo tanto no tengo porque obedecer ciegamente.

—Por eso he venido, te explicare mis motivos. Quiero que vuelvas al mando de mi ejército y conviertas a los generales marinos en las leyendas que deben ser, eres el único con suficiente experiencia para hacerlo.

Julián camino hacia las grandes ventanas, observando el estrellado cielo. Kanon seguía cada movimiento con recelo. – Otros dioses han despertado por eso Saori y yo hemos unido fuerzas, no conocemos aun a lo que nos enfrentamos y otra batalla como la de Hades seria demoledora.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del dragón marino, toda la orden mas poderosa de Athena, incluyendo él, habían caído y habían luchado entre ellos en batallas mas arduas que contra los propios espectros. La brecha para separar la orden aun estaba latente.

—Esta es una oportunidad única. Te ofrezco en bandeja de oro el liderazgo de los generales.

—Eso ya no me interesa. – replico el mayor, sin que todo aquello le importara mas.

—Entonces piensa todo lo que he dicho y posiblemente encuentres una buena razón para estar conmigo. Tengo tu inteligencia con un alto valor, no me desilusiones.

—**4—**

¡Al fin había anochecido! Pensaba Saga mientras subía la escalera zodiacal. El día se le había hecho tortuosamente largo ya que tuvo que cubrir las guardias de la mayoría de los caballeros que se encontraba fuera, vigilar por horas un lugar en el que no pasaría nada destacable se le hacia la peor manera de perder el tiempo y a pesar de que esa mañana estuvo entrenando con Milo, sentía que hace semanas no encendía su cosmos para algo medianamente aceptable. Se le había olvidado que era vivir en tiempos de paz y simplemente entrenar y velar por el orden que se debía seguir en el santuario. Finalmente cruzo el umbral custodiado por las regias figuras de Castor y Pólux, se despojo de su armadura y de inmediato tomo el camino hacia los aposentos privados. No tardo menos en caer profundamente dormido…

…_Aquella risa infantil lo alerto, ¿Quién había invadido el tercer templo? Sus esmeraldas recorrieron los pasillos que formaban las columnas, escudillando en las sombras por la persona dueña de aquella risa._

—_Vamos Saga si no te apresuras esto será aburrido. – reclamo y un segundo después noto la cabellera azul huyendo a otro sitio. _

_Corrió detrás del niño, hasta salir al patio exterior de la casa, deteniéndose al quedar deslumbrado por la claridad de aquel día. _

—_Andas muy lento hoy. – se quejo Kanon. Dándose vuelta para ver a su gemelo. Saga se percato que él también era un niño y sonrió con nostalgia al ver el mohín de su hermano._

—_¿Kanon donde has estado? – pregunto casi en un murmullo._

—_Eso aun no te lo puedo decir. – contesto y una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro, iluminando sus ojos aquel toque de travesura y burla con el que siempre estaban en su etapa de aprendices. Lo estaba retando Saga lo sabia._

—_¿Estas vivo? – pregunto esta vez, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al preguntar. Deseaba con todo su ser que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Sin embargo el niño solo rio, con mas ganas que antes._

—_Por que preguntas cosas que ya sabes. Sigamos jugando hace un día espectacular y le dije al arquero que nos esperara en la playa._

_Kanon se dio la vuelta y salto, bajando el truculento camino que lo llevaba hasta aquella playa cercana. Saga lo intento seguir, sin embargo no podía mover sus pies. Algo le impedía abandonar la tercera casa. Observo como Kanon se alejaba más y por más que gritara su gemelo no parecía escucharlo._

_Sintió una presencia e instintivamente se dio la vuelta, una chica mayor descendía directamente del cielo. Su vestido rosado y sus cabellos castaños se mecían con delicadeza, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de Saga y él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella._

—_Si quieres yo te puedo llevar con el, Saga…_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, aun estaba cansado pero no podía seguir durmiendo con aquellas imágenes en su cabeza. El sueño había sido de lo mas absurdo, se repetía a si mismo para alejar aquella sensación de que Kanon quería decirle algo. Saga estaba consiente que los sueños solo eran eso, sueños. Creados por sus mas profundos anhelos, ¿entonces porque ella estaba ahí?

**...**

—_**Continuara –**_

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Este es mi regalo en estas fechas. Tuve que cortar el capitulo ya que quería actualizar este año, espero que les guste y para los que me siguen en mis otros fics no creo que pueda actualizar hasta el otro año pero aun así hare mi mayor esfuerzo. **_

_**Cualquier opinión ya saben donde. ¿Sigo torturando a Saga? ¿Kanon dejara de estar molesto? ¿Dónde estas los demás santos? **_

_**Por ultimo pero no menos importante. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este fic y esta rara idea que mi mente esta maquinando.**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


End file.
